Psychoanalysis of a Disney Villain
by gypsybelleoftheopera
Summary: An intern at Walt Disney Insane Asylum is stuck with the job of interviewing and psychoanalyzing all of our favorite villains. Please r & r.
1. Prologue

I couldn't believe it! I couldn't believe that I was going to be an intern at the Walt Disney Insane Asylum. As I drove towards my destination for my first day on the job, all the possibilities of what awaited for me kept running through my head. The joys of picking apart the minds of the criminally insane kept making me feel more and more excited.

After quite some time I finally arrived. I was greeted by a large metal gate and a large, dark building which looked more like an evil castle. Suddenly I started thinking all these negative thoughts. Maybe this job won't be as much fun as I thought. What if someone here tries to kill me? But it was too late. I had a job to do and no matter what I didn't plan on leaving until the end of summer.

I took a deep breath right before I opened the front door. I was expecting some grand foyer considering the outer façade, but instead I walked into a small room with nothing but a couple doors and a desk. Behind it was a woman who looked about ten years older than me typing away at a computer.

"Excuse me," I said approaching her. She stopped typing and looked up. "I have an appointment with Mr. Mouse at ten."

The woman turned back to her computer and started typing again. "Taylor Russell?" I nodded. She smiled and stood up. "Follow me please." I did as she said and followed her through one of the doors. We walked down a hallway with a bunch of doors until we finally reached one that said "Mickey Mouse" on the window. "Mr. Mouse?" she asked as she knocked on the door. "Your new intern is here."

"Send her in," came a squeaky voice from the other side. I opened the door and made my way inside while the secretary left. Sitting behind a desk was none other than the great Mickey Mouse. "Please, come in." I closed the door behind me and sat down in front of the desk. "It's so nice to finally meet you Ms. Russell," he said leaning forward to shake my hand

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Mouse."

"Please, call me Mickey. I bet you're excited to start working here aren't you?"

"I am, although I am a little scared to be honest."

"Don't you worry, we do everything we possibly can to guarantee the safety of our employees. These walls have been magic-proofed, so even those who could cause harm are as weak and defenseless as the rest of us."

"But what I don't understand is that didn't most of your patients die?"

"Yes, but with the magic of Disney we've brought them back to life so we could lock them up and study them. Which is why you're here. You're studying to be a mental psychologist, right?" I nodded. "Well then this is the perfect job for you. Come with me, I'll show you to your room." I followed him and he led me to another room that consisted of a couch, a chair, and a desk with a computer. "This is where you'll psychoanalyze the patients."

"Perfect. So do I start today or tomorrow?"

"How about this afternoon? This way it'll give you a chance to settle in before going to work."

"Sounds good."

"I'll bring you your first patient after your lunch break."

"Okay, and who's my first patient?"

"Queen Grimhilde."

"Alright then."

"Terrific! I'll send her in later this afternoon." And with that he closed the door while I was alone in my room. I sat down at the desk, preparing myself for my first patient by looking up her file on the computer. "Oh boy," I said to myself as I read, "this is going to be fun."

_**Author's Note: Okay, I hope you guys like this so far because guess what? You guys are going to help me write it! Have you ever wanted to ask any of the Disney Villains any questions about anything? Well now's your chance! I need questions to ask the villains, so without your help I won't be able to continue the story. Also if you have any theories as to why any of the villains are the way they are or do what they do, those are also accepted. As previously mentioned our first villain is the Evil Queen from Snow White. I can't wait to see what questions you guys come up with. :D**_


	2. Queen Grimhilde

I sat in my chair, notebook and pencil in hand, with anticipation as I waited for my first patient to arrive. Based off of her profile I had my list of questions that I was ready to ask her. I looked up as I heard the door open, and a beautiful woman who appeared to be in her 40s walked in. She wore a gold crown on her head, which was covered in a black hood, and long robes of black and purple. As beautiful as she was, she had potential to be even more beautiful were it not for the tons of makeup and the permanent scowl on her face.

"Queen Grimhilde?" I stuck out my hand as she closed the door behind her. "I'm Dr. Russell." The Queen didn't even acknowledge me as she sat down on the couch. "Okay…" I said as I awkwardly put my arm down. "If you don't mind, I have some questions I want to ask you." I looked at her, hoping for some kind of response, but all she did was glare at me. "First question," I said immediately looking at my notes, "tell me about yourself. What was your childhood like?"

"I had a wonderful childhood," she said sternly. Her voice was harsh and cold, with practically no emotion behind it. "My family denied me nothing."

She paused after that, sitting in silence. "Go on," I said, gesturing with my hand by spinning it.

"There's not much else to say about it."

"Alright then, what about your teenage years?"

"I was the most beautiful princess in all the land. I had men, princes, kings, lords, peasants, begging at my feet. They would shower me with praise and gifts, and if they were young and handsome enough we would have sex, regardless if they were single or married."

I raised my eyebrows. "Wow," I whispered under my breath, "whore much."

"As you could imagine I went through many husbands this way, having been on my eighth husband by the time I was 25. Yet despite how many times I was married, I never produced an heir, but at the same time I didn't want to. I wanted the kingdom all to myself, and I couldn't care less about what were to happen to it after my death."

"Okay, next question. Where exactly did you get your magic mirror?"

"I cast a spell on the mirror myself so that I could guarantee my position as fairest in the land."

"This brings me to my next two questions. One, how did you learn magic? And two, why exactly are you so obsessed with being the fairest in the land?"

"My family has been proficient in the ways of the dark arts for centuries. Before marrying into royalty, my ancestors were witches, and the practice of dark magic has been passed down my family for generations. As for your second question, I didn't want to lose all the power I had over everyone because of my age. I could feel my power of using my beauty to control the people around me fading by the time I was in my 30s. So with the help of my mirror and my magic, if anyone dared to steal my title as the fairest in the land, I had her killed."

Again I raised my eyebrows in shock. "Really?"

"How do you think Snow White's father became a widow?"

"Since we're now on the topic of Snow White, I have some questions about her. How exactly did you meet her father?"

"After the death of his wife…"

"Which you admit to having her killed, yes?"

"I hired my huntsman to kill her, as with all the others."

"So if he's killed so many women by your command before, what was so special about Snow White?"

"She was my youngest victim."

"Okay. So as you were saying about meeting her father."

"After the death of his wife, he was looking for someone to replace her. Considering the shortage of women in the land, I offered myself to him, and just like every other man in my life, he fell madly in love with me, asking me to marry him."

"But you never loved him the way he loved you?"

"I never loved any of my husbands."

"Okay, moving on, what was your relationship with Snow White like?"

"I always hated her. That mousy little brat was always smiling and singing with that little high-pitched voice of hers. Even if it weren't for her stealing my title I would've wanted her dead."

"Okay, last question. Now I'm not going to take sides, and you've made your intentions of killing Snow White quite clear, but what I don't understand is why you had to turn yourself into an old hag in order to kill her. I mean I get that it was a disguise, but instead of making yourself hideous, therefore sort of contradicting your intention, why did you not just make yourself more beautiful than her? You would have fulfilled your goal, and she still wouldn't have recognized you when you gave her the apple."

"Are you saying that I'm not beautiful enough?" She stood up, staring down at me. "That I need to make myself more beautiful than I already am in order to be the most beautiful woman alive?"

"No," I answered quietly, sinking back into my chair.

"Good. We are done." She headed for the door.

"But wait! What about my last…" She turned around and glared at me again. "Okay, no, you're right, we're done," I said in a hurry to get her out of my office.

Once she was gone I let out a sigh of relief. "Talk about an evil bitch." I just hope the others won't be like this, I thought. I sat down at my desk to see who was next. Earlier in the day Mickey had sent me an email containing the order of who I'm supposed to interview. "Let's see, who's next?" I asked as I looked up the list. "Lady Tremaine. Hopefully she won't be as awful as that wretched Queen."

_**Author's Note: Thank you so much for those of you who helped out with the last chapter! :D I forgot to mention in my last author's note that I won't be covering EVERY villain in this story. I will be skipping over the villains who I don't like or find boring or whose movies I haven't seen in years/never seen/don't like. Of course there will be some exceptions, for example even though I don't like and haven't seen 101 Dalmatians in years, I'll still be doing Cruella since I remember her and find her interesting enough to interview. Basically the reason I'm saying this is so I can avoid people going "You forgot to do so-and-so." No I'm not forgetting anyone, if there are any villains I skip it's for a reason. **_


	3. Lady Tremaine

I didn't have to wait that long for my next patient to walk in. Lady Tremaine appeared to be somewhere in her late 50s/early 60s, with a grey up-do and a maroon 19th century style dress. One thing that was for sure was that she was nowhere near as pretty as Queen Grimhilde.

"Lady Tremaine?" I stuck my hand out. "I'm Dr. Russell."

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Russell," she replied shaking my hand before sitting down. Like Grimhilde her voice was also cold.

At least she attempted to be nice, I thought. "So Lady Tremaine, I have some questions for you if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"Okay, first question. What was your childhood like?"

"Well, like all childhoods there were parts of it that brought me joy and others that brought me pain."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I grew up in a very wealthy family, money was never an issue. I had just about everything I could've asked for."

"So what about the pain of which you speak?"

"It all started when I was a little girl. That's when _she_ was born."

"Who's 'she?'"

"My little sister, the favorite of the family. You should've seen how much everyone loved her, spoiling her to bits with her blond hair and big blue eyes. As soon as she came along I might as well had not even exist. From that day onward I basically had to be self-sufficient while she had the whole world handed to her."

"So you were jealous of her looks?"

"While I do admit that she was prettier than me, that wasn't the reason for my jealousy. I know I'm not the most beautiful woman in the world, and that's not something I ever cared about. What I was jealous of was that she was so spoiled because she was so beautiful. But I was the only one who didn't give in to her. And whenever I would treat her like a normal person rather than like a princess, I was punished."

"So what you're saying is that your whole life you had to work in order to survive while all your sister had to do was look pretty."

"Precisely."

"When was the last time you talked to her?"

"Probably the day I moved out of my house for good. I don't know what happened to her since nor do I really care. I wanted her out of my life for good."

"And it seems as though she is."

"Or so I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain in a moment, but please, continue with your questions first."

"Alright, tell me about your husbands."

"My first husband was from an arranged marriage. There's not much else to say about it other than that he was the father of my two girls. Unfortunately after about eight years he became ill and died of heart failure. As for Cinderella's father, we met at a salon one night. We didn't so much fall in love as much as we needed another parent for our children. When we were married we really didn't have that much to do with each other. But once I saw her, I could feel history begin to repeat itself."

"What do you mean? When you saw Cinderella?"

"Yes. She looked just like my sister. I knew that if I didn't do something about it my daughters would end up just like me having a sister like her. Luckily when her father died, it seemed like I finally had my golden opportunity for revenge."

"So you took out all those years of hatred on your sister towards Cinderella?"

"Yes, and this time I didn't have anyone to stop me. I wanted to make up for my childhood through my own girls, giving them all the love that my parents stopped giving me."

"Did you by any chance kill Cinderella's father? I mean you clearly wanted to extract your revenge on your sister through Cinderella and the only thing stopping you was her father, and he just so happened to die only six months after your marriage."

"I know it may seem as though I did, but I swear to you that I did not harm him. As much as I hated Cinderella the need to have a father for my daughters surpassed that."

"So part of that revenge was not letting Cinderella go to the ball, correct?"

"I knew that if I let her go then the Prince would be all over her and toss my girls aside, just like every man was with my sister."

"But I thought you didn't care about your looks."

"I don't, but when you're twenty and you have all the men in town coming over to your house just to fight over your fifteen-year-old sister while not one of them even gives you a second glance, you can't help but develop a sense of bitterness towards men. Why do you think that my parents set me up for an arranged marriage? It's because they all wanted her instead of me, leaving me with no suitors of my own."

"Okay, I have everything I need, but I just have one more question, and this is more out of curiosity. Why did you decide to name your cat Lucifer?"

"The name came after we got him. We had him for a few weeks and we hadn't named him yet, but he was such a troublemaker that everyone just started calling him that and it stuck. As for me, I like it. After all, Lucifer was the angel of light who became a dark, bitter person because he was denied love in order to spoil the special one, just like me."

"Wow, I can definitely say I've learned a lot from this." I closed my notebook and stood up. "Again, it was nice to meet you Lady Tremaine."

"Well it was nice to meet you too Dr. Russell." She shook my hand one more time before heading out of the room.

"Okay, who's next?" I asked myself as I sat down in front of the computer. "Oh boy," I sighed, not looking forward to my next patient. "The Queen of Hearts. Well this'll be fun," I said sarcastically.


	4. Queen of Hearts

I stared at the clock dreading the arrival of my next patient. She was well known for her incredibly foul temper, and the last thing I wanted to do was ignite it. I stood up as I heard the door open, and a heavyset woman walked in. Her black hair was pulled back into a bun, she wore a gold crown on her head and a red, white, black, and yellow dress, and her face was almost red enough to match her dress. She was definitely not a pretty woman, and not just because of her weight.

"Your Majesty," I said putting my hand out and bowing. "I'm Dr. Russell."

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Russell," the Queen said taking my hand.

"Please sit down," I said gesturing toward the couch. "If you don't mind I have some questions for you."

"Of course."

"So tell me what was it like growing up in Wonderland?"

"Well I spent my whole life behind palace walls that I was never really exposed to what Wonderland was really like."

"Okay then, tell me about your childhood."

"It was a wonderful childhood. I always got everything I wanted. And everyone knew that if I didn't get what I wanted, there would be hell to pay. If I wanted a pony, I got it. If I wanted a new dress, I got it."

"What about your teenage years?"

"I had many suitors, but all they were interested in was conquering me and my kingdom. I wasn't going to let myself become some man's passive little queen while he ruled over my land. So of course I rejected them all. In fact some of them made the mistake of trying to take Wonderland by force, but in the end I had their heads removed, making an example of what happens when you mess with me."

My eyes widened as she said this, especially since she was so calm about it. "So tell me about your husband. Why did you marry him if you were so against men taking your kingdom?"

"Because he was the only man I had ever met that wanted to marry me for me and not for my land. He knew that it was my kingdom and not his, and not to stand in the way of that. Plus he's the sweetest man I've ever met."

"How old were you when you got married?"

"I was somewhere around your age, in my early 20s."

"Wow, you've been married for quite a long time. Have you ever considered having any kids, especially since I assume you would want to produce an air to the throne."

"I have thought about it, but unfortunately it never happened. At this point I've given up hope of ever having a child."

"Why is that? What happened?"

"We've tried couple times before, and whenever we tried it turned out that I was sterile."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"I suppose it's for the best. I don't think I would have the patience to put up with a screaming baby."

"But you do like children, right?"

"Of course. I love children."

"What about Alice? Tell me about your interaction with her."

"When I first saw her I thought she was a sweet little girl. And yet she was so improper and outspoken, both traits that could've been fixed. I wanted to get to know this girl, bond with her, hope to win her over to my side and potentially raise her as the daughter I never had. But after the way she embarrassed me during the game, I could never forgive her. And as you know, anyone who dares to mess with me is instantly beheaded. And yet, despite my hatred for her I had developed a little soft spot for the girl, which is why I allowed the king to go through with the trial. But she was not making it easy for me to forgive her, trying to talk back to me and calling me names. It's a good thing for her that she got away or else she would be dead by now."

"Okay, this brings me to my next question. Why do you want to behead everyone?"

"Because it's fun of course. I love the sound of the blade slashing through one's neck. And because if someone angers me I wouldn't have to put up with them anymore if they're gone."

Again I sat there wide-eyed. I should've known to expect this, dealing with loonies at an insane asylum, but still. At least her temper hadn't ignited at all, which made me feel better. "Okay, so one thing I never understood, in a land where rules are practically nonexistent, how do you rule over it?"

"There's only one rule in Wonderland, everything is always my way. And everyone there already knows it. But other than that, there's nothing to really control."

"And I assume your husband is ruling the kingdom in your absence?"

"That is correct."

"Does he ever visit you?"

"Of course."

"Do you think that since your incarceration you've noticed a change in your temper?"

Her face started to turn even redder. "What temper?"

"You know, your temper. From what I've seen you've been doing a great job controlling it."

"Are you saying that I have a temper?" she asked standing up.

"No, but…"

"Because I do NOT have a temper! How dare you say such a thing! Off with your head!"

"Okay thank you for stopping by," I said frantically opening the door wanting her out. The attendants who stood outside my office during these sessions ran into the room and held her down, dragging her out as she threw a temper tantrum like a child. Luckily the sound barrier was cut off as I slammed the door shut.

I sat down at my computer and wrote up my analysis on the Queen, stating that she was so close and yet so far from being cured. I then checked my email to see who was next. "Captain James Hook," I read. Finally a male, I thought. I'm hoping that a change of gender will do me some good.


	5. Captain Hook

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. Between writer's block and being busy I haven't had any time to write. Also thank you to everyone who's helped with the story/favorited it/alerted it, as well as for your enthusiasm and patience. It is very much appreciated. :D **_

I stood up as I heard the door open. Standing in the doorway was Captain James Hook. He was a skinny man with long black hair and a thin black mustache wearing a giant red hat and coat and a hook on his left hand. He was not an attractive man, with a big nose and big chin. "Captain Hook, I'm Dr. Russell," I said putting my hand out.

"A pleasure to meet you my dear," he said taking his hat off as he bowed, taking my hand as if he was going to kiss it.

"Thank you," I said awkwardly as I slowly pulled my hand away. "Please, have a seat," I gestured towards the couch. "If you don't mind, I have some questions that I want to ask you."

"Ask away."

"First question, what was your childhood like?"

"There's not much to tell. I was raised from a poor family in Liverpool. Things were so bad that we had to steal food and supplies most of the time. I had become addicted to the rush of stealing that I wanted more things, nicer things. In addition to that I wanted to explore the world, sail the seven seas. That's how I decided that I was going to be a pirate."

"What about your young adult years? Any love interests?"

"A couple as a matter of fact."

"Tell me about them."

"It all started when I was forming my first pirate crew, when I was somewhere in my early twenties. One of the recruits was a runaway named Jonathan, couldn't have been more than fourteen or so. He was a handsome boy with lots of spirit and passion, so I made him a part of my crew. I had developed strong feelings for the boy and for years we carried on a secret relationship. Years later he became very sick, and eventually he passed away. It seemed as if a part of me had died right along with him.

"Many more years passed when one night we were breaking into a house and I saw her for the first time. Lily her name was, with long blond hair and big blue eyes. She was still only a child, even younger than Jonathan. As soon as I saw her I knew I had to have her. So I kidnapped her and brought her on the ship with me. Of course she rejected my advances."

Wow, I thought. I did not see this coming. Captain Hook is a bisexual pedophile. But then again I wasn't all that surprised. "So tell me, how exactly did you find your way to Neverland?"

"Ah, I still remember it like it was yesterday. It was a calm night; everyone was asleep as I strolled around the boat lost in thought. As I passed by Lily's room, I could hear whispering and giggling. I peaked inside and I couldn't believe what I saw; Lily was talking to a pixie! Later that night after they had gone to sleep I snuck in and locked up the pixie in a jar. The next morning I threatened the pixie to take me to her home or else I would have thrown her overboard. You see I thought that if I could prove the existence of fairies, I could make at least double the money I had already been making. So I tied her up so she couldn't fly away and she covered the boat with her pixie dust, leading us to Neverland. My crew and I were so pleased by its beauty and solitude that we didn't even want to go back."

"What did you do with Lily and the pixie?"

"I let them go. At this point my lust for Lily was gone and since we were staying in Neverland I had no more use for the pixie. As far as I knew she helped Lily fly back home, and that was the last I ever saw of them."

"And when did you meet Peter Pan? Actually, before you answer that, when did you meet Mr. Smee?"

"Mr. Smee and I had been friends for years. When I was a child and would spend my days by the docks, Smee was a bumbling sailor trying who could never seem to catch a break. When I formed my crew I immediately gave him the position of first officer, even though he is and never was qualified for the job.

"As for Peter, well I first met the lad when I arrived in Neverland. In fact I remember exactly what he said the first time I laid eyes on him. 'Who are you and how did you get to my land?' When I asked him what he meant about 'his' land he replied, 'I own this place. Everything here is all mine.' I told him that I was there to take it all from him and that's when we had our first fight. After he flew away I wanted to hate him, but there was something about him that reminded me of Jonathan that I couldn't do it. In fact, I wanted to keep him and make him mine.

"The next time we spoke I had offered him the opportunity to become a member of my crew. At first he seemed interested, but then he changed his mind. Ever since then we've been sworn enemies. And as you know many brawls have been fought between us, one of which including the incident with my hand. Yet the more I hated him, the more I wanted him as well."

"So you're saying that most of your hatred for Peter comes from him rejecting your offer to join your crew?"

"Precisely."

"I'm guessing that wasn't the only offer he rejected, is it?"

"That's a little personal, don't you think?"

"Considering how much you've told me nothing you say is personal. Besides, everything said in this room is completely confidential. Think of me as a human diary that you can vent to." I could see that he didn't feel comfortable talking about his sexual tension with Peter when something else crossed my mind. "You say that your lust for Peter has driven towards your hatred of him, but what about Lily? She rejected you as well."

"But with her it was different. She wasn't so wild and free-spirited. All I had to do was lock her up on the boat and she was mine whether she wanted to be or not."

"Okay, that makes sense. So if you did succeed in capturing Peter, what would you have done? Would you kill him?"

"Yes, but first I would satisfy my needs and have my way with him before doing so."

"Do you still feel that way now?"

"Of course! I won't rest until the day Peter Pan is dead!"

"Okay, thank you Captain Hook, I think I have everything I need," I said standing up and shaking his hand. "But before you go, one more thing."

"Yes?" I opened up my drawer and pulled out a pocket watch, holding it up to his face. "No," he cowered at the sound of the ticking as he backed away. "No!" Like a madman he bolted out the door.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little as I jotted down some last minute notes before sitting at my desk. "Okay, who's next?" I asked myself as I checked the list. "Oh no," I moaned. This was one of the patients that I was absolutely dreading: Maleficent.


	6. Maleficent

_**Author's Note: I apologize for the unintentional six-month hiatus. You guys have no idea how vague yet complex Maleficent is to do, not to mention being overwhelmed by the amount of questions for her (which I'm grateful that I got so many)! Because of this in order to provide as much quality and conciseness as possible, I feel like I really need a clear mind to do this one. And since I was writing both this and Disney Killer at the same time, I chose to put more focus into Killer. By the time I finished that one school had picked up so I didn't have any time anymore to focus on this. But now that I'm on winter break, or will be in two days from now, I'll hopefully have more time to continue working on this. **_

I sat in my office staring at the clock, anticipating her arrival. If there was one villain I was both excited yet terrified about interviewing it was Maleficent.

Finally the door opened, and there she was, looking as elegant as ever. It was obvious that she had aged, judging by the slight wrinkles on her face and the crows' feet under her eyes, but other than that she looked beautiful, even with her light green skin and black devil horns.

I tried my best to contain my nerves as I approached her. "Maleficent," I put my hand out. "I'm Dr. Russell."

"A pleasure to meet you doctor," she responded eloquently with a smooth voice and a slight smile as she shook my hand.

I was genuinely surprised by how calm and, well, not evil she appeared to be despite her appearance. "Please have a seat," I gestured toward the couch. "If you don't mind, I have some questions I'd like to ask you," I said as I closed the door.

"Go right ahead."

"First question, tell me about your childhood."

"I don't know if you know this, but do you know how fairies come to life?"

"No I don't."

"Well I'll tell you. They are brought to life by another fairy's magic on account of there being no male fairies. But unlike other fairies, that is not how I came to be. You see, my mother, who was considered to be the most beautiful fairy in the land, caught the attention of Lucifer himself, so he impregnated her, causing me to be half fairy/half devil. My mother was ashamed of me, and therefore abandoned me as a child, leaving me with my father. It was through him that I learned the ways of darkness.

"As I grew older, I wanted to make a name for myself in the world above. When I returned to the surface, using magic I made a castle for myself. The first thing I did once I was settled in, sought after my mother. As soon as I found her, I killed her without giving her a chance to apologize. Once word had spread out about her death and my return, everyone started living in fear of me, giving me the title of Mistress of all evil."

I was left speechless from her story. "So you say that your mother didn't show you love, but did you ever find it elsewhere? Was there ever a man in your life?"

"Well as I said before, fairies very rarely fall in love, that's not to say it can't happen though; there have been cases of human/fairy relationships. But for the most part, the love of a fairy is a different kind than romantic love; it is a love of all things pure and beautiful. But I personally, have never been shown, nor have I ever gave, love or kindness. Even my own father who raised me never showed me love."

"But from earlier it sounded like you two were pretty close."

"Yes, but he is incapable of showing any feelings. He can't feel love. It wasn't love that attracted him to my mother but pure lust. As I was saying, when I was in Hell, it was only me and my father. Yes there were demons around, but you see, a demon is not like a person, but is more of an entity. My father, being the Devil, is the only one who can regularly take shape to look human. Demons can take form if need be, but it is not a common occurrence. And upon living in the human world, as I said, everyone was afraid of me. No one wanted to be with me, nor did I not want to be with anyone else."

"And are those monster things who live with you demons?"

"My minions? Oh goodness no!" she said with a dark chuckle. "Demons are much more sinister and powerful than those! They were living in the mountains, pathetic little creatures, and when I arrived they looked up to me as some kind of ruler, a goddess if you will. They worship me, and in return I make them do my bidding."

"And what about your pet raven?"

"Diablo? Again, I found him upon my arrival to the surface world. Well, I didn't find him so much as he found me. He kept coming to my castle, keeping me company. And while I loathe the ideals of fairyhood such as friendship, I will admit that it was nice having a companion. And to this day he is still my only friend."

"Alright, now on to the events of what brought you here. Can you tell me your feelings for the royal family?"

"Well there is a hierarchy of respect in the kingdom. The people are below the royals, and the royals are below the fairies, and because of my reputation, everyone is below me. Ever since people began to know about me, to fear me, they also showed me respect. I was invited to everything that occurred in the upper class; weddings, birthdays, dinners, ect. But did I ever bother to attend? Of course not; I did not want to surround myself with feelings of joy and celebration.

"But with the birth of the princess Aurora, it was different. I showed up because I _wasn't_ invited. To me, that was a sign of people starting to lose respect for me, that I was no longer seen as a threat. And it was because of this that I put the curse on her, to show what happens when undermining my authority."

"But why have her wait sixteen years? And why a spinning wheel?"

"Because if I killed her off then or too shortly after, yes the loss would have hurt them, but it would have been too soon. I wanted them to feel the pain of losing something precious to them, for her to develop into this perfect beautiful woman, like my mother, so the loss of such a treasure would be a harder blow."

"As for the spinning wheel, just because I am evil doesn't mean that I'm brutal or bloodthirsty. I wanted something simple yet effective, something that could be considered to be an accident. If I have any regrets of my past, it's informing everyone of when and how Aurora would die."

"But why were you so bent on Aurora's death even years after her presentation? And why were you so keen on keeping her asleep when she finally did?"

"Because as I said before, had my curse not followed through, everyone would stop taking me seriously. And without the fear of everyone, then what was to have become of me? As for keeping her asleep, if she woke up, then even though my plan worked, I would have still lost. And losing is a sign of weakness."

It had just occurred to me that because her mother was considered to be "the most beautiful fairy in the land" and that Aurora was blessed with the gift of beauty, that by killing Aurora, she was repeating the action of killing her mother. Yes it was about fear and respect, and even though she didn't actually say anything, just by picking up the pieces I was able to put together the deeper reason. "Last question, why did you transform into a dragon when fighting Prince Phillip?"

"Because it felt like nothing I was doing was working. Of course it was those little fairies' faults that he wasn't falling, so the only thing I felt that I could do to stop him was to become something that was utterly invincible. And I would have won too had it not been for that enchanted sword."

"Thank you, I think I have everything I need." I said standing up. Maleficent grabbed her staff and headed out the door.

"Again, a pleasure meeting you," she said bowing her head and heading out towards the door. As soon as she was gone, I felt as if something heavy had been lifted off my chest. Despite how anxious I was about interviewing her, she turned out to be one of the easiest. Unlike the last two who were flat out insane, she was just the product of bad circumstances, wanting nothing more than admiration through fear. I sat down at my desk to see who my next patient was. "Ursula."


	7. Ursula

I was busy typing up notes when all of a sudden I heard the door burst open. I looked up and there was my next patient. She looked grotesque, not because she was overweight with purple skin, white hair that stuck up and too much makeup, but because she had octopus tentacles for legs that made up most of her body. "Hello, I'm Dr. Russell," I said putting my hand out, trying to avoid any form of contact with her tentacles.

"Hello Dr. Russell," she said taking my hand, "I'm Ursula."

As I closed the door she used her tentacles to slither across the floor, which was quite a disturbing sight. "I trust that you are doing alright being out of water for this long?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"Good, good." I took my seat. "So I'm just going to ask you some questions about yourself."

"Wonderful, ask away."

"First off, can you tell me about your childhood?"

"Well my family and I lived in Atlantica. My mother was a mermaid and my father was an octopus, and down in the sea having an interspecies relationship is looked down upon and considered taboo, but it is not forbidden by any means, though that's not to say that it is a common occurrence. Because of this my sister and I were often made fun of by all of the other children; at least our parents were members of the royal court so we lived in a nice home. Now between me and my little sister, I was always the favorite. You know there was a time when I didn't look like this," she gestured to her body, "Yes I was always big boned, but I was much skinner; I was one of the prettiest full-figured young women you had ever seen. It was because of that that they spoiled me so much, giving me their position in court as well as most of our family fortune for when they passed away. And that's exactly what happened.

"Not too long before I took over my parents' position, the king of Atlantica had passed away. The former prince was now given the crown, a handsome young merman by the name of Triton. Oh all the girls instantly loved him with his muscular body and his deep voice and pretty face. And as much as I hate to admit it now, I was one of those girls. During my time at the palace, I would make advances towards him, and he rejected every single one. For the first time in my life, I had lost all confidence in myself and felt ugly, all because of him. And apparently it was just me because whenever any pretty little mermaid would make any move on him, he would immediately accept.

"Not too long after _she_ came along, the pretty little redhead with that pretty little voice of hers. That siren seduced Triton and he proposed to her. Out of spite and jealousy, I did everything in my power to try and destroy them. I wanted to take away everything Triton held dear, his kingdom and the love of his life. He destroyed me, so it was only fair to want to destroy him in return. Unfortunately my plans failed and I was banished out of the kingdom for all of my crimes."

"What kind of crimes exactly?"

"Mostly attempted murder."

"So did you want power because you wanted to feel in charge or simply as revenge against Triton?"

"Mostly revenge, but the more I tried to take it from him, the more I wanted his power for myself."

"And did you by any chance have anything to do with the death of Triton's wife?"

"I had heard the news of her death during my banishment. As happy as I was that she was gone, I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that I didn't have a hand in the act."

"So tell me if I have this right. Sixteen years after you were banished you decided to use Ariel as a pawn in your plan to fulfill your revenge against Triton, it almost works, for a few minutes you won and took control, and then died being stabbed by Prince Eric's boat. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And then after all of that what happened?"

"Well I woke up here and have been incarcerated here ever since."

"So how come when you destroyed Triton and gained his powers, you turned yourself into a giant monster to kill Ariel and Eric?"

"Because I wanted to feel invincible, I wanted to feel the power of having the ocean to control. At that moment, everything else in the world felt so insignificant to me, it was the greatest feeling of my life. Yes my pursuit of power was out of revenge, but when I had it I cared more about the actual control. Plus it seemed like a more efficient and powerful way to kill them. You see Ariel was so naïve that when she first signed the contract, I was sure that my plan was going to work. But no, she and that handsome prince had to fall in _love_. It was like watching Triton and Athena all over again, only I wasn't going to let history repeat itself and allow myself to lose again."

"So I know that you wanted to kill them so that you could secure your power over the seas, but you're saying that at the same time, killing them was like finally fulfilling your revenge against Triton and Athena."

"Precisely."

"Although when you turned yourself into a beautiful human, even though you put him under a spell, you successfully made Eric fall in love with you. Had it not been for Ariel's sabotage during the wedding, you could have spent your life with him, right? After all, it sounds like Eric looked like a younger version of Triton, and with Eric you succeeded where you failed with Triton, which caused you to go down that dark path in the first place. You finally would have gotten what you had wanted all along. But since you complained about your appearance for sixteen years before turning yourself into a beautiful woman, why didn't you think of doing that sooner?"

"Because at the time the thought of living on land seemed unthinkable. Besides when I turned myself human, the spell wasn't permanent. After a few days I would've turned back into my old self, abandoned the prince, and resumed my control over the sea. Although you are right, I will admit that when I was on land, I felt like I was getting a second chance at love, only this time things turned out exactly how I wanted."

"Last question. After being held here, what are your thoughts now on everything with your feelings of vengeance and power lust and whatnot?"

"Honestly, if I were released from here things wouldn't be any different. I would simply find another way to resume my revenge. Only this time it isn't about Triton, no my revenge against him was complete. This time it's about getting that little brat who took away all my happiness, even more so than her father."

"You know your sister was close to fulfilling your revenge."

"Yes, but like everything she does of course she failed. That doesn't surprise me."

"Alright, I think I have everything I need." I stood up, eager to get her out of my office. Thankfully I was so focused on writing my notes that I didn't have to look at her most of the time. "Ursula, thank you."

"And thank you Dr. Russell," she said slithering out of my office. Even the sound of her tentacles moving across the floor sounded slimy and gross.

As soon as she was gone I sat back at my desk. There wasn't any visible trail left on the floor, but I didn't want to step anywhere that her tentacles had touched. I opened up the list to check and see who my next patient was. "Gaston. At least he'll give me something better to look at after what I just saw."


	8. Gaston

I stood up as I heard the door open. Walking in was my youngest patient to date; he was only a few years older than me, with shoulder-length black hair tied back and completely bulging with muscles. He certainly wasn't as good-looking as he thought he was, although he probably would be had it not been for his excessive muscles, but he was a better sight than my last patient.

"Gaston, I'm Dr. Russell." I put my hand out.

"Doctor?" he asked in surprise. "Since when have they allowed women to become doctors?" He sat down on the couch.

Wow, quite the charming little prick, I thought. "So Gaston, I'm just going to ask you questions about yourself."

"How about instead of asking me, when I get out of here I'll show you everything you need to know about me."

"Are you seriously hitting on me?"

"Of course. You're the most beautiful girl I've seen since I arrived here."

"That's because every other woman here is old enough to be your mother."

"True, but you are very beautiful. Not as beautiful as Belle of course, but I don't think anyone is."

"Can we please just get this over with?"

"If things were going my way then we'd already be done by now."

I don't think I had ever been so frustrated with a patient before. I was so close to losing it and breaking my professionalism. "You're disgusting."

"That's not the word I would use to describe me."

At this point I knew that he was trying to procrastinate the interview, and that if I kept going in this banter I would've given him what he wanted. "First question," I said, finally putting an end to it, "tell me about your childhood."

"What would you like to know about it?"

"Everything."

"Well, I lived in the same town my whole life, I was an only child, I had two dogs, and… yeah. My mother did everything for me, spoiled me like a prince, while my father taught me everything I know. He didn't teach me how to read; in fact I still remember what he said to me, 'Reading is just a waste of time. There's nothing important in those things that you can't learn in the real world for yourself.' He's the one who taught me how to hunt and took me drinking for the first time. Although I will never forget the most important piece of advice he ever gave me: 'Son, as you know women exist for one reason only, to provide children. And the prettier the wife, the prettier the children will be. So when you see the most beautiful woman you've ever seen in your life, regardless of if she's or you're already married, you go after her and make her your wife. And if not your wife, at least make her the mother of your children. Although wife would be better because then you'll have someone to take care of the children as well as yourself, plus you'll have someone to show off to everyone else to make them jealous of you.' What my father had said made perfect sense. After all, my mother was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, or at least until Belle came along."

So it's your father's fault that you're such an egotistical misogynist, I thought.

"That's why I fell so madly in love with Belle. She was, and is, the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on. The only problem was that all she wanted to do was read. I couldn't have a wife like that; do you know how bad that would've made me look? After all, the whole point of making Belle my wife was so that I would look good to everyone else, and we would have the best looking children in town."

"What you're talking about isn't love, it's lust. All you want is a girl who will make the best trophy wife. And from what it sounds like, it seems like you've never even been in love before."

"Yes I have. Did you not hear me explain my love for Belle?"

"If you really loved her as much as you say you do, then you wouldn't find her intelligence to be such a flaw. And may I remind you that just a few minutes ago you were coming on to me because you think I'm beautiful too, but at the same time putting down my profession. But because you like the way I look, does that mean you're in love with me?" Gaston was left speechless. "I thought so," I said with a smug smile. "So do you still have feelings for Belle despite the fact that she's now happily married?"

"Of course. She's still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. As soon as I'm out of here, I'm going to go and get her back if it's the last thing I do. That is, of course, unless you change your mind about my offer…"

"No." I stood up and closed my notes. "Thank you Gaston, I think I have everything I need. You can go now."

"Fine." He began to walk out. "But you will regret turning down my offer. It's hard to find guys out there who are as good looking as me."

I shut the door as he left. "I hardly doubt that," I said to myself. That was the worst experience I had had with a patient thus far. Although as much as I hate to admit it, I couldn't help but feel a little flattered that he considered me the second most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, or at least beautiful enough to want to pursue me. I sat down at my desk and checked my list, hoping that my next patient won't be anywhere near as insufferable as Gaston. "Jafar," I read. At this point I didn't really know what to feel anymore, just as long as I don't have another experience like Gaston.


	9. Jafar

_**Again, I apologize for the wait in between chapters. College really eats up my time, plus like I said, I like to have a clear mind when writing this. But now that I'm going home for summer in a few days, hopefully I can get back to updating this more frequently. **_

I was still recovering from my experience with Gaston when I heard my next patient arrive. Please don't be an asshole like him, I thought. In walked a tall, think Arabian man dressed completely in black and red who appeared to be somewhere in his late 50s. "Jafar," I said approaching him and putting my hand out, "I'm Dr. Russell."

"A pleasure," he responded with a smooth, deep voice, feigning a smile as he shook my hand before sitting down.

"So Jafar, if you don't mind, I just have some questions to ask about yourself."

"Ask away." It seemed like every time he spoke, his words sounded elongated.

"Okay, first question. What was your childhood like?"

"I suppose you could say that I had a pleasant childhood. My father was a member of the Sultan's council, so we lived a comfortable life. My mother was a sorceress, so magic was a regular thing growing up. Unfortunately out of the two of us, my sister was the only one to inherit my mother's magic. Despite that though, she and I had a good relationship. And to make up for my lack of magic, my mother gave me my staff as a birthday present when I was a boy."

"Alright, and how about when you became the Sultan's grand vizier and what it was like working in the palace?"

"After my father died, I took over his position in the council. Needless to say that I wasn't too fond of the position and I wanted more power. So I secretly killed the previous grand vizier, as well as all the other council members, and hypnotized the Sultan into giving me the title. He was always a bumbling idiot who had no idea how to rule, but I knew I couldn't kill him because it would be too obvious. So while I plotted on just how to overthrow him, I stayed out of his and his family's personal lives and maintained merely a professional relationship with him."

"I see. And why exactly did you want to control Agrabah so badly? I'm guessing it had nothing to do with the Sultan being an incompetent leader?"

"Of course not. I wanted to be Sultan because I wanted power. Until I joined the council, I spent my entire life looking down at all the dirty, poor excuses for people. They were all afraid of me, and those who weren't ridiculed me. Either way I hated the feeling of everyone being below me, and yet I could not control them. I needed to find a way to become the most powerful man in Agrabah, to somehow have the world revolve around me."

"And you planned on gaining that power by finding the lamp, yes?"  
"Yes, that is correct."

"How did you first hear about it?"

"My mother told me stories about it. After hearing about it, I devoted myself to searching for it. Of course it wasn't until I got a hold of Aladdin that I made progress."

"And what about your bird Iago, how did you go about acquiring him?"

"He was another birthday present from my parents. They were concerned about my lack of social communication with anyone besides my sister and thought that I could use a friend. She then put a spell on him that allowed him to talk so that I would have someone that I could actually talk to. He remained by my side ever since. That's why despite however much he could be a pain at times, he was my only true friend, and it was better than being completely alone."

"You talk about being alone a lot. I'm guessing that because of this you didn't have that much a love life?"

"That is correct. Although to be fair, I was never very interested in finding love. Of course that's not to say that the thought of having a woman at my side crossed my mind every once in a while. I was subject to an arranged marriage at one point in my life, but she was terrified of me and ran off to elope with some pretty boy. Was I hurt? A little bit, yes. Did I stop caring and moved on not to long afterwards? Of course. I had more important things to deal with."

"What about Jasmine? What were your feelings for her?"

"Jasmine was a spoiled little brat. I couldn't stand her. Especially because I was there when she was born, I watched her grow up, so in my eyes she was always a whiny, little child. It wasn't until Iago had brought up the idea of marrying her that my thoughts for her began to change. That was the first time that I saw her as a woman and not a child anymore. I still hated her, but I couldn't stop thinking about her. For the first time in my life, I wanted a woman. Not loved, but wanted."

"Okay, last question. If you were to be released from here, what would you do?"

"Simple, I would resume my quest for power. I would kill that wretched street rat, regain the Genie and Agrabah, and this time instead of wishing for Jasmine to love me, I would wish for her to bow to my every whim, so that she would be mine whether she liked it or not."

"Okay, I think I have everything I need. Thank you Jafar, you're free to go," I said taking down my last notes before standing up and heading for the door.

Without a word he stood up and left. After he was gone I then realized that not once had he broken out in anything beyond his calm and collected nature, or at least until the end of the interview. Although given some of the nut jobs she had previously dealt with, maybe that was a good thing. I honestly preferred it when I could just have the patients come in, tell me what I need, and leave. However I did notice that so far, none of the patients were deemed sane enough to leave, still holding on to the tendencies that brought them to the asylum in the first place. And honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if the rest of the patients I deal with were the same way.

I returned to my list to see who was next. "Scar. Well this should be interesting."


	10. Scar

_**A quick shout out to crazyforkpop for being the only one to actually submit questions for this chapter. Because of that, this chapter will be on the shorter side. Just a reminder, I can't write the story unless you guys submit questions. Here's hoping I get more questions for the later ones, especially because the next villain is my favorite and part of what gave me the idea for this story. **_

I stared at the clock as I waited for my next patient. I wasn't so much nervous as much as confused. How was I supposed to talk to an animal as if he were human? Will he even understand me? Will I understand him? Yes I know my boss is a freakin mouse, but at least he's anthromorphic.

I looked up as I heard the door open and my patient walk in. He was very thin and lean, with brown fur, a black mane, and green eyes, of course his infamous scar across the left one. I approached him as one of the attendants waiting outside closed the door. "Scar," I said, hesitatingly putting my hand out, "I'm Dr. Russell."

Scar just stood there, looking back and forth between me and my hand, with a stone-like expression on his face. Suddenly out of nowhere, he lunged for my hand with his teeth ready to bite it off. I gasped in fear as I pulled my hand away and stepped back while he chuckled. "Calm yourself Doctor, I only tease," he said with a devious smile.

"Yes, well," I said taking deep breaths, recovering from the scare. "Please have a seat," I gestured toward the couch. Like a giant cat, he got up and situated himself, laying across as he practically took up the whole couch. "If you don't mind, I'm just going to ask you some questions."

"Of course."

"First off, tell me about your childhood."

"Two words, lonely and miserable. You would think that having the life of a prince would be easy. My parents favored my brother because he was the 'good' and 'responsible' son. Yes, I suppose I had the hyenas, but they were nothing but slobbering idiots who fulfilled my bidding."

"What about your individual relationships with the people in your life? Your parents, Mufasa, Simba, Zazu, the hyenas…"

"My parents ignored me for the most part. Mufasa on the other hand, I will give him credit in that he at least tried to be a good brother. Or at least, whenever he wasn't on his little pedestal being adored by the entire Pride Land. I honestly saw him as competition more than anything, one that I wanted, no, needed to win. As for Simba, I never loved him. I merely saw him as just another obstacle for getting the throne, one that I had no remorse for killing. As for Zazu, I always hated him and he always hated me, not much else there. And for the hyenas, because I spent so much of my time alone, they were the only ones to accept me and make me their leader."

"Alright, last question. If you were to return to the Pride Lands now, what would you do?"

"Well first of all I think everyone would be surprised to see me because most of them were there the night I died. Actually, I would use everyone's knowledge of my death as an advantage. Before anyone could know that I had come back, I would try to resume the throne, but do so in a way that no one would know it was me. And when my attempt is successful, I would jump out and yell 'Surprise!'"

"Okay. Thank you Scar, I think I have everything I need."

Scar got up. "Thank you Doctor," he said before exiting the room.

Honestly I didn't really have that much to ask him because most of the pieces were already there and I didn't really know what else I could ask him. I then went to check and see whom my next patient was. When I saw who it was, I got really excited. In fact, it was this particular villain that sparked my interest in becoming an intern at this asylum specifically. "Judge Claude Frollo," I said with a smile.


	11. Frollo

I will admit, I was excited about this one. Frollo is definitely my favorite villain; he's what sparked my interest in criminal psychology. In fact, I used to be what is known on the internet as a "Frollophile." When I watched the movie as a teenager, I found myself extremely attracted to him, although I couldn't explain why. As I got older, I realized that unlike most Frollophiles who are sexually attracted to him, I was more fascinated about why he was the way he was. Now after years of building up to this moment, it was finally about to happen.

I sat in my office waiting, trying so hard to repress my excitement. Finally when I heard the door open I stood up. I felt like a fangirl meeting her celebrity crush, yet somehow I managed to maintain my composure. The man appeared to be in his sixties, wearing a long black robe and a black triangular hat with a red sash at the end. Despite my excitement, I could tell that he was not amused based on the stern look on his face as he closed the door. "Judge Frollo," I approached him holding my hand out, "I'm Dr. Russell."

"A pleasure doctor," he said without even feigning sincerity as he shook my hand and headed towards the couch and took off his hat. As I looked at him, I wondered how so many girls could be attracted to him. After all, he's old, mean, and definitely not good-looking. But all of that didn't matter to me; I was eagerly ready to pick apart his psyche like a kid getting ready for Disneyland.

"So Frollo," I said as I took my seat, "I just have some questions that I need to ask you."

"Alright, ask me."

"First off, tell me about your childhood, what it was like growing up."

"There's not much to tell. Both my parents died of the plague when I was a young man, forcing me to raise my little brother."

"And your relationship with him?"

"I failed as a parent with him. I wouldn't be surprised if he was dead somewhere in a gutter by now."

"Why is that?"

"He squandered away all his money on alcohol and dropped out of university."

"I see. Okay then, what about your love life? Did you ever love anyone as a young man?"

"I always considered myself a man who has no need for the carnal sin of 'romance;' that it is a vice for the weak, common man. The only real love that could ever exist is that for our Lord."

Boy would the Frollophiles be disappointed to hear this, I thought. "Alright, let's talk about the events leading up to you being here. Starting with the night you adopted Quasimodo, if you really didn't want him, why did you keep him as opposed to just giving him away?"

"Because the boy's life was on my conscience. Had I simply given him away, I would have avoided my responsibility from God. Besides, I knew that if I raised him well enough, he would end up becoming of some use to me."

"And if you did kill him, would you have felt remorse?"

"Remorse, no. Regret, yes. Killing him would have gone against God's plan, however that still doesn't change the fact that he is a perversion of nature who deserved to be banished to Hell."

"And even after twenty years of raising him as your own son, you still felt nothing for him?"

"Nothing. His only value to me was the price for a clear conscience and a tool for when he would be of use to me."

"So if you didn't care about him as much as you say, how come you forbade him from ever leaving the cathedral?"

"As I said before, Quasimodo was nothing more than a tool to me, a weapon to be taken out when the time was right. If I had just let him wander freely, he could have left me before I needed him, then the years of raising him would have been a waste."

"Well it's no secret that you look down upon the common man, even referring to the Festival of Fools as a 'drunken stupor,' and yet your brother grew up to be the very epitome of what you look down upon. Is it possible that because you consider yourself to have failed at raising your brother, you saw raising Quasimodo as a sort of second chance to prevent him from the same fate, not wanting him to become 'corrupt' like your brother?"

"If it were up to me, I wouldn't have raised either one of them. But on the other hand, it is blasphemy to question God's will. The difference is that unlike Quasimodo, there was a time when I actually loved my brother like a son, that is until his only use of me was to financially take advantage of me. At least Quasimodo grew up into the man that I had raised Jehan to become but never did."

"Okay, let's move on now and talk about Esmeralda. You say that you consider romantic love to be a 'sin,' and yet you practically burnt down Paris just so you could make love to her. What exactly is it about her that caused you to become obsessed with her? Why was she the only female to awaken those hidden desires in you?"

"Esmeralda is a servant of Satan, brought about to corrupt me. And her evil spell worked, for she caused me to replace my devotion for God onto her. It's all a part of their agenda, to take the minds of the innocent and convert them to a life of sin. And what's sad is that so many people had fallen victim to it, that I thought that I was one of the only truly pure beings left. So the only logical explanation would be to destroy the evil before it destroys me, otherwise for as long as Esmeralda lives, she possesses my soul as a prize for the Devil himself."

"So you say that you were under God's jurisdiction for wanting to kill Esmeralda and the gypsies. But were it not for that, would you have still wanted to kill Esmeralda for refusing your proposal?"

"Of course. She may have passed on my soul to Satan, but she and she alone possesses my heart. Had she allowed me to possess hers in return, I could have saved her from her devilish ways and taken care of her. All those years spent as a servant of God, I was willing to throw them all away just for her. I love her, and I would've given her myself and the world, but being the evil witch that she is she refused me. So I had no choice, it was either save myself from her hold over me or trade my divinity to God for my authority to possess her."

Boy would the Frollophiles be even more disappointed to hear that, I thought. They would probably become jealous from all the love and attention that he gives Esmeralda, who doesn't even want it, and wish that they had it for them instead. Or maybe not, this way they could ship Fresme to their hearts content and have it be canon. "Last question, if you were to go back to Paris, what would you do?"

"I would resume my crusade to free Paris from Lucifer's influence and purify the city by exterminating the gypsies, including Quasimodo and Phoebus for his crime of treason. As for Esmeralda, like before I would offer myself to her again, and if she refused I would kill her. Once all that is done, Paris would be saved from the darkness that possesses it and all can be right again."

"Thank you, I think I have everything I need."

"Thank you for your time doctor," Frollo said putting his hat back on and standing up before walking out the door.

Boy Frollo was quite the exhausting one. Based on the session I just had, it seems to me that there is still so much more analysis to be desired, that his mind is so complex that even he can't make sense of everything going on in there. And honestly, I just love that. It makes me fangirl the same way other Frollophiles obsess over him.

I sat down at my desk to see who my next patient was. "Hades. Well this should be fun."


	12. Hades

I was waiting for my next patient when I heard the door burst open. In walked a tall man with blue skin and blue fire for hair wearing dark grey robes. I approached him but before I could speak he cut me off. "Hey doc," he said closing the door behind him, "the name's Hades, lord of the dead, how ya doing?" he said as he shook my hand and started heading towards the couch. "Oh, I'm so sorry, how rude of me," he chuckled as he sat down, "I forgot to ask for your name."

"I'm Dr. Russell," I said with a slight chuckle myself, liking the change of pace with this patient. "So Hades, if you don't mind, I'm just going to ask you some questions."

"Okay, that's fine, but first I've got a question for you. What's your first name?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked with growing suspicion.

"Just curious," he replied shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"It's Taylor."

"Taylor, that's a cute name. Got a lot of spunk, I like that. Perfect for a pretty girl like you."

"Hades, are you flirting with me?"

"What? No, no, of course not!" he responded defensively. "What, a guy gives a girl a compliment and all of a sudden that means he likes her? I was just trying to be nice. Jeez!"

Touché, I thought. Gaston could learn a thing or two about how to flirt with women from this guy. "Alright, first question, tell me about your childhood."

"Well there's not much to tell. I was one out of six so I came from a pretty big family. Not to mention a pretty messed up family too. As you know there aren't that many gods, so there's A LOT of inbreeding. Actually all of us are related someway or another. Anyways, of course the golden child of the family was Zeus, little mister spoiled man who got everything. As for me, well I was the 'weird' kid, the one everyone stayed away from. Everyone was afraid of me or didn't like me, except for Zeus, who of course loved to make fun of me for it. But whatever, I got over it."

"Really? Because your repeated attempts to destroy your brother and take over his kingdom say otherwise."

"Well that's another story. See Zeus is actually younger than me, believe it or not, I don't know, maybe I just got lucky in the aging part of the gene pool or something, anyways, and yet he gets the family fortune and everyone is up there having a grand old time with each other while I get stuck down here doing the dirty work. If anything it should've been the other way around. But nope, he gained the family fortune and title and banished me to the Underworld. So yeah, of course I would resent him for that and try to take back what is rightfully mine. I mean do you have any idea how frustrating it is working down there. Day after day, hundreds of people come up to me, angry, confused, scared, begging me to somehow save them or whatever; they're so whiny and annoying!"

"And let me guess, Hercules was next in line to take over Zeus's position, so you wanted to get rid of him too so you would have less competition?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"But one thing I've always wondered is that as lord of the dead, you have to keep track of everyone who dies. How did you not know that Hercules was still alive?"

"Eh, plot holes, what're you gonna do?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"So now moving on, tell me about your love life."

"Honestly, I've only ever had two relationships. Well, more like one, the other wasn't technically an actual relationship, but whatever. Anyways, first there was Persephone, who's technically my niece since she's Demeter and Zeus's, both of who are my brother and sister's, kid, but again, inbreeding, it's a common thing among gods; why else would we all be so freaking messed up? Anyways, we were madly in love, and eventually we got married and started living together. But because of her mom she was only aloud to live with me for half the year. We thought that it could work, and we tried it out for a while, but after about a century we realized that it wasn't working, so we broke up. And then there was Meg. Again, we were never an actual couple, but man, that body. Boy was she quite the little hot stuff. But of course she had the hots for 'Wonder Boy,' so of course nothing happened. Although ever since arriving here, I couldn't help but take a gander at the horned lady, she seems perfectly my type, but alas, she has expressed little to no interest. So yeah, it's the single life for me I guess."

"And what about your sidekicks? How'd you end up with them?"

"I got stuck with them, part of the packaged deal of ruling the Underworld. Figured while I have them, might as well use them to do my dirty work."

"Like kidnapping Hercules?"

"Hey, I thought that if I did it, it would be too obvious."

"Alright, last question. If you were to be released from here, what would you do?"

"I don't know, maybe continue to scheme up new ways to fulfill my revenge, after all the last few times didn't work out too well. Or maybe find a nice girl to spend an eternity with. Hey, maybe once I'm out of here we can…"

"No. Sorry."

"Hey, worth a shot," he said standing up.

"Well Hades, it was certainly nice talking to you," I said with full sincerity.

"Same here doc," he replied heading for the door. Before he opened the door, he stopped in his tracks. "Really? Not one date? I could show you a good time."

"I'm positive. But thanks for the offer." I opened the door and watched him leave. As I closed the door, I actually had a smile on my face. Hades was actually the most fun patient I've had and I actually enjoyed working with him.

I sat down at my computer and checked the list, hoping that the next patient would be another good one. "Yzma," I read. Well I guess I'd just have to wait and see.


End file.
